


The Maiden's Fool

by Blithe_Novelties



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blithe_Novelties/pseuds/Blithe_Novelties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a little bird you are, child. Far too willing to trust anyone who sings you sweet melodies of a small taste of freedom. You'll see that, while playing the game of thrones, fools-even your precious Florian-cannot be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maiden's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> While the poem says Jonquil and Florian, it truly is about Sansa and Ser Dontos, seeing as how Dontos stated that he, being a fool, could be Florian, and she would be Jonquil, in attempt to sway her to escape King's Landing by bringing up one of the songs she adored. I'd rather not mention what happens afterward to Sansa and Dontos, other than what is stated in the poem just in case someone who hasn't finished ASoS stumbles upon this-I'd rather not spoil things too much.
> 
> Written May 24, 2012.
> 
> A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George RR Martin

 Poor, sweet Jonquil  
                                           Betrayed and mislead by  
                                           Those you thought friends  
                                           Naivety has been your downfall

                                       
                                           Fair maiden, _far_ too trusting  
                                           Of those with pretty faces  
                                           Or those bringing sweet whispers  
                                           To transform desires into reality

                                               
                                           A pawn in the game, child  
                                           Is all you have become  
                                           You escape one's grasp  
                                           Only to be trapped in another's

 

                                           A plan of escape made  
                                           With the one thought to be a friend  
                                           Nary a doubt crossing your mind about  
                                           Your perfect, charming "knight"

 

                                           Haven't you learned anything, little bird?  
                                           Naïve, little Jonquil, listen closely  
                                           Your Florian is not as foolish as  
                                           He pretends to be


End file.
